Nimbasa, Rambut Hijau, dan Spaghetti
by petrichorian
Summary: Touya bertemu kembali dengan rivalnya setelah 2 tahun. Dan ia menyadari kalau N sudah berubah. Lewat sebuah kota bernama Nimbasa, dan makanan terenak di dunia bernama spaghetti. Persahabatan, sedikit menyingung isshushipping, Pokemon Black gameverse, untuk Infantrum Challenge: Makanan, menerima concrit dan review.


Judul: Nimbasa, Rambut Hijau, dan Spaghetti

Tokoh: Touya (karakter lelaki utama dalam Pokemon Black) dan N

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Rating: K+

Dibuat untuk Infantrum Challenge: Makanan

_Hints of isshushipping and Pokemon Black 2_

_Disclaimer: The character, Castelia, Nimbasa, ferris-wheels, and the regions belong to their owner. I only own the plot and the spaghetti resto._

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah di rute 4, bangunan-bangunan baru yang dua tahun lalu tak pernah ada kini berdiri dengan kokoh di sisi jalan aspal itu. Touya menghela nafas, baru saja ia keluar dari kota Castelia dan berharap pokemonnya bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum sampai ke Nimbasa, tapi sepertinya orang-orang di rute 4 tak rela membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Seorang peternak pokemon yang aneh terus saja menantang dirinya untuk bertanding setiap ia melewatinya, belum lagi padang gurun penuh pokemon liar yang menghadang dirinya tepat di ujung rute tersebut. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membeli beberapa botol _repel_ di PokeMart sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tapi tentu saja, keanehan tersebut jauh lebih baik daripada yang ia hadapi sekarang ini. Tepat di depannya, orang yang dua tahun lalu menjadi rival abadinya (Touya tak pernah membahas tentang hal rival abadi ini di depan Cheren, sahabat baiknya itu tak akan menerima takdir kalau Touya memiliki rival lain selain dirinya), Natural Gropius Harmonia―atau N, dengan santainya turun dari punggung Zekrom dan berdiri sembari menyeringai.

Touya tak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau takut. Di satu sisi, ia merasa lega karena N sama sekali tidak berubah dari dua tahun lalu. Ia dan rambut hijau panjangnya, dan Zekrom, si legenda yang telah memilih _trainer_-nya sendiri, yang menjadi _alter-ego_ dari Reshiram yang memilih Touya sebagai _trainer_-nya. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya was-was. Apakah N berencana untuk merekrut para _trainer_ polos untuk membentuk Tim Plasma yang baru?

"Selamat siang, Touya. Apa kabar?" N tersenyum, memperlihatkan deret giginya yang putih. Zekrom menggeram di balik punggungnya. Saat itu juga Touya menyadari kalau tatapan Zekrom sangat mengintimidasi, dan ia sedikit 'takut' dengan hal itu.

"Setelah baru saja bertanding dengan polisi yang berpatroli di sebelah sana, sepertinya tidak cukup baik." Touya mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang polisi yang terlihat mondar-mandir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalau begitu―" N mendekati Touya. " ―aku harus menyembuhkan pokemonmu dulu."

Touya mengerjapkan matanya. Dengan bingung membiarkan N mengambil 6 _pokeball_ nya dan mendekatkan bola-bola kecil itu ke alat kecil dengan ujung setengah lingkaran, beberapa saat kemudian, tombol di tengah bola-bola itu bersinar sesaat.

"Kita tak akan bertanding disini 'kan? Aku lapar dan Nimbasa sudah de―"

"Tentu saja kita akan bertanding! Aku dengar di Nimbasa ada kedai _spaghetti _yang baru saja buka beberapa minggu yang lalu!"

Touya mengerutkan dahinya, siapa yang memberi tahu N mengenai kedai _spaghetti_? Mantan anak buahnya di Tim Plasma, atau siapa? Lalu ia bertanya, "Lalu?" _Apa hubungannya kedai spaghetti dan bertanding?_

"Yang kalah dalam pertandingan ini akan membayar seluruh tagihan makanan!" N berseru dengan riang.

_'Apakah setelah pertempuran terakhir di kastilnya N menjadi sedikit gila atau sejenisnya?' _Touya berpikir dengan keras. N yang berseru dengan riang sungguh bukan seperti N yang asli.

"Itu namanya _mentraktir_." Touya menjelaskan dengan nada datar.

N nampaknya tak peduli dengan hal itu, ia melirik Zekrom yang berdiri dengan tak sabar di belakangnya dan berteriak. "Ayo Zekrom!"

Touya sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, dengan cepat ia meraih satu _pokeball_ yang teksturnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain. "Keluarlah, Reshiram!"

Pertandingan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Zekrom dan Reshiram tampaknya sudah saling rindu, bahkan Touya sesekali melihat dua pokemon besar itu saling menyeringai satu sama lain. Dan ia mengakui, N sudah jauh lebih hebat dari dua tahun lalu. Dan akhirnya, Touya menarik Reshiram kembali ke dalam _pokeball_-nya sebelum pokemon legenda itu pingsan oleh _alter ego_-nya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup, biar aku yang mentraktirmu kali ini." Touya menghela nafas dan memasukkan bola kecil itu kembali ke tasnya.

N menyeringai. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada, huh?"

_Mencarimu_.

"Aku membantu seorang investigator dari Kanto yang mencari tetua Tim Plasma."

"Jadi sekarang polisi internasional pun sudah bertindak ya." N mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang, bicara saja soal _spaghetti _dan―" Touya melirik Zekrom. "―kau harus menariknya kembali ke dalam _pokeball_, orang-orang di Nimbasa akan ketakutan jika melihatnya."

* * *

Ternyata kedai _spaghetti _yang dimaksud N terletak persis di depan bianglala tempat ia dipaksa Touya untuk menaiki benda tersebut dan membicarakan Tim Plasma. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, mereka berdua disambut dengan seruan 'Selamat siang!' oleh si pemilik, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seekor charmander yang memakai apron di sampingnya.

N dan Touya duduk di sudut kedai tersebut setelah mengatakan pesanan mereka kepada si pemilik kedai. Touya berharap investigator dari Kanto itu tidak tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan menanyakan keberadaan N.

_Spaghetti_ yang mereka pesan datang lebih cepat daripada yang dibayangkan. Diantar langsung oleh charmander lucu yang dinamai Akashi oleh pemiliknya. N―dengan kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan pokemonnya, menanyakan perasaan pokemon tipe api itu.

"Ia sangat bahagia." N tersenyum puas, lalu mengambil garpu di sebelah piring besar berisi _spaghetti _yang terlihat sangat lezat itu.

Touya yang belum melihat makanan apapun dalam 6 jam merasa sangat bahagia dan lega begitu melihat sepiring _spaghetti_ penuh taburan keju di depannya. Katakan ia perlu dikasihani, tapi ia sangat jarang menemukan makanan enak dalam perjalanannya membantu investigator itu dua tahun ini.

"Kau tahu?" N memasukkan gulungan _spaghetti _pertamanya ke dalam mulutnya, beberapa butir keju bertaburan. "Aku belum pernah memakan _spaghetti_ seumur hidupku."

Touya tak terkejut dengan perkataan tersebut. Ia hanya mengangguk maklum dan sedikit demi sedikit memisahkan potongan daging asap di piringnya dari saus berwarna coklat bercampur keju dan _spaghetti_ yang sangat halus.

"Kenapa kau memisahkan dagingnya?" N bertanya, mulutnya penuh dengan kunyahan _spaghetti_.

"Aku selalu memisahkan bagian paling enak untuk dimakan terakhir." Touya beralasan, lalu dengan santai ia mengaduk helaian _spaghetti_ itu dengan sausnya, mencampurnya sempurna.

"Ooh." N membalas singkat. Lalu ia meminum segelas air putih dengan bongkahan es batu yang mengambang dan sedikit demi sedikit mencair.

Touya membiarkan rasa gurih dan manis dengan sensasi kenyal yang membahagiakan memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Ia tak tahu berapa jam lagi ia akan memakan sesuatu lagi, jadi sebisa mungkin ia menikmati hal ini.

Partner Reshiram itu menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya, lalu meraih gelas berukuran sedang yang berisi jus jeruk di dekatnya―rasa asin berubah menjadi asam dan manis. "Sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita, apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun ini?"

Si pemuda berambut hijau itu menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku pergi ke Hoenn dan Kanto. Dan setengah perjalanan menuju kota Pewter di Johto sebelum salah satu anak buahku melihatmu berkeliaran di Unova untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun."

Touya akhirnya tahu alasan mengapa ia tak pernah bertemu N dalam dua tahun terakhir. Ia pergi ke Sinnoh, sedangkan N pergi ke Kanto dan Hoenn, tempat yang jauhnya ribuan mil. "Kau mau pesan lagi?" mata Touya tertuju pada piring N yang sudah bersih.

"Boleh." N mengangguk. Ia menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu lagi dan menunjuk sebuah menu.

Di hati Touya sempat terbersit pikiran kalau N benar-benar rakus, tapi sekali lagi ia ingat kalau N hanya pergi bersama Zekrom dua tahun yang lalu, tanpa membawa apapun. Ia sedikit maklum dengan hal itu. Tak terasa piringnya semakin kosong di setiap menit berlalu, akhirnya yang tersisa adalah saus dengan daging asap yang menumpuk.

N kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan membawa sepiring_ spaghetti_ ayam dengan aroma yang sangat enak. "Dalam dua tahun, aku menemui banyak hal." N memulai pembicaraan lagi, tangannya mengaduk _spaghetti_ yang masih mengepul di depannya.

"Di Kanto aku bertemu dengan orang-orang terkenal, aku bertemu Green, sahabat baik Red," N menyeringai, tahu betul kalau nama Red selalu membuat Touya tertarik.

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan Red?" Touya bertanya. Daging asap beserta sausnya adalah bagian ternikmat setiap ia memakan _spaghetti_. Ia penganut prinsip 'simpan yang bagus untuk yang terakhir'.

"Tidak, ia sedang berada di gunung Silver. Ayolah Touya, aku berharap lebih darimu, aku tahu kau penggemar beratnya sejak kita pertama bertemu." N memandangi Touya lekat-lekat. Topi yang motifnya sama dengan yang dipakai Red, pakaian yang warnanya sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Red. Bocah di depannya ini adalah penggemar sejati.

"Kau harus membawakannya _spaghetti _ini kalau bertemu dengannya nanti, kau tahu? Ini seperti makanan khas dari Unova, ini lezat sekali." N menjilat ujung bibirnya yang penuh dengan saus, menikmati setiap jengkal rasa gurih yang sama namun berbeda dengan yang telah dimakannya tadi.

"Aku akan bertanding dengannya suatu hari nanti. Dan, sejak kapan kau menjadi pecinta _spaghetti_ dan dapat berbicara mengenai hal selain pokemon?" Touya menegakkan tubuhnya, piring _spaghetti_ yang telah kosong di depannya ia jauhkan perlahan.

"Setelah aku menyadari kalau _spaghetti_ adalah makanan paling enak dari seluruh makanan yang pernah aku makan." N memasukkan gulungan _spaghetti_ dengan potongan daging ayam besar di ujung garpu ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan orang-orang selalu berubah, Touya."

Touya mengangguk setuju. Lalu ia teringat seorang remaja yang memberikan sesuatu padanya di Castelia kemarin. "Cepat selesaikan makananmu itu, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

N menatap wajahnya. "Aku baru saja ingin bertanya apa aku boleh memesan satu piring _spaghetti_ lagi." ia berkata dengan nada bergurau.

"Kau bisa memakannya lagi nanti. Selama kita masih di Nimbasa." Touya menjawab dengan nada serius.

N mengangguk setuju. Ia dengan cepat menusuk seluruh daging ayam di atas piring itu dan mengoleskannya ke piring yang kini hanya berisi saus saja lalu melahapnya dengan cepat.

Pada akhirnya, Touya memesan satu boks _spaghetti_ lagi untuk N. Berharap kalau sehabis pembicaraan mereka selesai dan N kembali meneruskan petualangannya di Johto, dan mereka entah kapan akan bertemu lagi, ia masih dapat merasakan makanan favoritnya.

Mereka pergi ke tempat yang cukup luas agar pokemon-pokemon yang menemani perjalanan mereka dapat dikeluarkan untuk sementara. Berada di dalam bola kecil pasti sangat sempit, Touya kadang memikirkan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam bola itu.

"Kemarin ada seorang pemuda memberikanku ini, namanya Kyohei." Touya mengambil sebuah _pokeball_ yang sudah sedikit kusam dan melemparnya, membuat pokemon yang tinggal di dalamnya tertarik keluar.

"_Zoru!"_ seekor Zorua meloncat keluar dari dalam bola tersebut.

"Ini…" N berkata pelan, matanya melebar. Zorua di depannya melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sebelum N menangkapnya dan memeluknya.

"Itu pokemon pertamamu kan? Aku yakin salah seorang anak buahmu memberikannya pada Kyohei karena ia melawan Tim Plasma yang baru." Touya menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Tim Plasma yang baru? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kyohei tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan mengatakan kalau ia mengenaliku sebagai orang yang melawan Tim Plasma dua tahun yang lalu." _Dan kurasa dia memberikan Zorua ini kepada orang yang tepat, akhirnya makhluk kecil ini kembali kepada pemiliknya._

"Kita harus segera membereskan hal ini, Touya. Ternyata keputusanku untuk kembali ke Unova tidak salah." N berbicara dengan nada serius, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zorua yang masih memandang dirinya dengan senang dan berkata, "Kau mau makan _spaghetti_, Zorua?"

* * *

Touya akhirnya membeli 12 boks _spaghetti _lagi. 12. Boks. _Spaghetti_. Semuanya untuk pokemon-pokemon miliknya dan N yang menurut trainer berambut hijau itu perlu memakan makanan manusia sesekali. Ia masih ingat betul wajah si pemilik kedai ketika ia datang kembali dan memesan _spaghetti_ sebanyak itu. Tak terlukiskan oleh kata-kata.

Uang yang ia dapatkan lewat mengalahkan Burgh di Castelia habis seketika, tapi ketika melihat samurott, emolga, simisear, dan pokemon lain yang menemani perjalanannya memakan makanan lezat itu dengan semangat, ia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Reshiram menggeram dengan anggun, boks _spaghetti_ besar di depannya telah kosong. Touya tersenyum dan mengelus makhluk besar itu perlahan.

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Tapi, Touya mulai berpikir kalau hidup memang seperti _spaghetti_. Kau tak akan merasakan nikmatnya kalau hanya memakan salah satu pelengkapnya. Kau tak akan menikmati hidup kalau hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja. Dan ya, kau akan mendapat yang paling baik jika kau berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

N mendekatinya dan membiarkan Zekrom melakukan reuni bersama Reshiram. "Touya, ayo kita melakukan perjalanan bersama."

Touya menoleh dan menatap N dengan bingung. "Eh?"

"Ayo kita menjelajahi Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, bahkan Sinnoh. Akan lebih baik jika kita mengalahkan _gym leader_ di tempat-tempat itu dengan teman bukan?" N tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Touya benar-benar yakin kalau N benar-benar berubah. Trainer yang kini berusia 18 tahun itu melirik Reshiram yang masih bersama Zekrom, melirik pokemon-pokemon lainnya yang terlihat haus akan petualangan. Ia tak peduli bila nantinya investigator itu datang menemuinya dan N, trainer berambut hijau yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu sudah berubah.

Touya tersenyum kecil. "Kita selesaikan dulu urusan dengan Tim Plasma di tempat ini. Lalu kita akan menjadi rival kembali di tempat lain."

N mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Touya, senyumnya melebar. "Kalau begitu, mari kita bertanding sebagai pertanda perjalanan kita! Ayo Zekrom!"

Touya menyeringai. "Ayo Reshiram!"

Dan sore itu, Nimbasa ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan penuh semangat mereka dan pokemon-pokemon yang tak kenal lelah menemani perjalanan tersebut. Tak lupa belasan boks _spaghetti_ yang teronggok tak berdaya di dekat mereka, dan sepertinya, boks itu akan bertambah sebentar lagi.

SELESAI

* * *

*Huruf kapital pada nama pokemon hanya digunakan untuk pokemon legenda saja :D

Catatan dari penulis:

Fanfiksi pertama saya di fanfiction . net setelah sekian lama, masih ada yang ingat saya :D

Dan untuk infantrum challenge, mohon maaf fanfic ini tidak se'lezat' yang saya ingin buat (/_\)

Saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian :)

Selamat membaca :D


End file.
